Social Status
by Countess Angel
Summary: Relena and Quatre run away and denounce their social status.
1. Social Status: Prologue

Social Status

Prologue

Noin waved her hands for Milliardo to notice her. When he finally snapped out of his trance, she took a deep breath. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do for Relena?" She asked.

Milliardo smiled. "Of course! An arranged marriage is just what my sister needs,"

"I don't know Milliardo. I don't think that girl needs any complications in her life," Noin answered.

"Don't you remember how we fell in love right after we met? And our marriage was arranged!" Milliardo said as he wrapped his arms around Noin.

Noin turned to face him. "Not all romances will turn out like ours did, Milliardo."

Milliardo took this chance to kiss her. When he lifted his lips, "You worry too much…" He said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A beautiful violin sound wafted through the Winner's mansion.

"Our dear Quatre is all grown up," Mrs. Winner said as she walked over to her husband and massaged his shoulders even though she didn't need to.

"Yes, and he's at the suitable age to marry," Mr. Winner replied.

"Twenty 'is' a suitable age," She answered.

"Well, he should be thinking about finding a wife. You and I won't live forever and someone needs to take over the family business when you and I are gone," He said.

"Then we must find one of social status," Mrs. Winner commented.

"But we is at our level? Not to be bragging but we are the richest family in the world." Mr. Winner said.

"No, dear, you're wrong. We are one of the richest. The other richest family is…" She corrected him.

"The Peacecrafts." Mr. Winner finished.

"Yes, the Peacecrafts. We do our business with them, we're both the most influential families on Earth and the colonies, and we both preach total pacifism." Mrs. Winner said.

Mr. Winner's eyes lightened up. "And the Milliardo Peacecraft, the owner of the whole company, has a little sister! She's twenty also! A perfect match for our Quatre!"

Mrs. Winner nodded her head. 

The phone rang.

Mr. Winner and Mrs. Winner shared a glance.

"Wonder who that could be…" Mrs. Winner said as Mr. Winner picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Milliardo Peacecraft, my wife and I have a proposal…" Came the voice form the other line.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quatre pulled the last note on his violin, letting the sound gracefully fly through his music room. In there were thousands of musical instruments, each that he was advanced at. He shot up his head when he heard some laughing coming from his parents' office. His curiosity got the best of him as he put down his violin and walked over to the office. The door was wide open. Quatre stood there as he started to grin at the sight before him. His dad was twirling a very ecstatic mother around in his arms as they both laughed. He cleared his throat, which caught the attention of the two people. "Why mother, father, what brought you this joy?" 

Mr. Winner put on a secretive smile. "You'll see my son, you'll see." He simply answered.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Relena perspired as she stumbled over a few violin measures in her song.

"Relena dear, you must feel the music," Her French violin teacher said.

Relena nodded her head in disappointment. "I'm very sorry Madame Florell, it's just that I don't do well playing in front of people, no offense to you or anything."

Madame Florell's eyebrow's knotted in concern. "You must have what we would call stage fright,"

"I am sorry to disappoint you Madame, I will try harder next time." Relena answered.

Madame Florell gave her a warm smile. "I know you will my child, there's absolutely no reason for you to be sorry! Now chin up and smile!"

Relena smiled.

"Good!" Madame F. checked her watch. "Well Miss Relena, seems like I stayed longer then intended. Practice this piece and no matter what, you will overcome your fear! As for me, I must be leaving. A bientot!" She said as she walked out the door.

"A bientot, Madame Florell!" Relena said as she waved good-bye. 'French teachers in Japan are hard to come by, I'm glad I got her.'

"Relena," A voice from behind said.

"Yes?" She asked as she turned around. There, Milliardo and Noin were. Standing while the maids helped them put their coats on.

"We're going to go meet a business associate so we won't be back for dinner. Is that alright with you?" Milliardo asked.

"Yes of course!" Relena replied.

Noin gave her a kiss on each cheek. "Don't get into too much trouble!" She joked.

Relena grinned. "I won't! Can I ask Hilde to come over?"

"Sure!" Milliardo said.

"Bye honey!" Noin called out before getting into the limo.

"Bye sis!" Milliardo yelled before he got into the limo. (BLACK MIND YOU!)

"Bye and have a great time!" Relena called out waving good-bye. She watched until the limo was out of sight. She closed the door and walked to the music room. She closed all the doors and looked around making sure no one was watching. Then she walked over to her case, picked up the instrument, and started playing the same song except this time, she didn't mess up.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was a French restaurant. Known for it's excellent service, status, and food. It was called Chez Lisa, named after the ever so famous Mona Lisa. 

"And Monsieur, do you have a reservation?" The seater asked.

"Um, of course we do, we're probably under Winners and Peacecrafts." Mrs. Winner replied.

The seater quickly looked down at the book. "Ahh! Of course! Right this way Madame Winner et Monsieur Winner.

"Thank you," Mr. Winner said as they sat down.

The seater bowed and went back to his post. (AN: Hey, I don't know what it's called so for now, it's a post!)

"Well, they should be arriving here soon," Mr. Winner commented as he looked at the menu.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Mrs. Winner said with a big grin.

Mr. Winner clasped her hand with his and smiled.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Noin, I want to ask you something," Milliardo asked.

"Yes?" Noin answered.

"If you don't want to go through with this, I won't take you through it, Relena is as much of a sister to me as she is to you,"

Noin sighed and faced Milliardo taking his face into her hands. "I believe that whatever you do is right and I want to follow you through this all,"

Milliardo smiled and kissed Noin.

"We're here Master Milliardo and Mistress Noin." The driver said as he held the door open.

"Thank you Peygen," Milliardo said as he got out and helped Noin out.

"You're welcome," Peygen answered as he shut the door behind them.

Noin and Milliardo walked up to the seating post.

"Your reservations?" The seating man asked.

"Winners and Peacecrafts," Milliardo answered.

"Right this way," The seater led them to the table where Mr. Winner and Mrs. Winner was sitting.

"Oh Noin! Milliardo! How nice to see you again!" Mrs. Winner said as she hugged both of them. 

"So, you guys avoided the press huh?" Mr. Winner said grinning.

"Yes, they are following us around less and less these days thank goodness," Noin said. They all sat down.

"What would you like?" The waiter asked coming up to the table.

Noin and Milliardo quickly looked over their menus while the Winners were ordering.

"And you?" The waiter asked turning to them.

"Um..." Noin said before giving her order.

Milliardo ordered his right after she gave hers. He then faced the Winners. "Now down to business..." He began.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A violin and piano player played flawlessly on their piece.

"I don't get it Relena. How can you play a piece in front of me when Madame Florell says you have stage fright?" The girl at the piano asked as her hands glided across the piano skillfully.

"I don't know...I think it's because I feel more comfortable around you," Relena answered.

The girl chuckled "I'll take that as a compliment!"

"You should!" Relena joked.

"And you're so modest!" The girl said back. Her name was Hilde Schbeiker. She was Relena's best friend since they were little. Her family wasn't as rich as Relena's or as well-known, but they were rich and they were well-known. Relena could outbeat Hilde in any sorts of arts and maybe some sports, but Hilde could outbeat her in computers and more sports. Hilde had dropped by after Relena called since her brother was gonna be out.

~*Knock! Knock!*~ Someone at the door pounded.

"Come in," Relena said putting down her instrument.

"Miss Relena and Miss Hilde, dinner is ready," A maid said.

"Thank you, we'll be right there," Relena answered.

The maid bowed and closed the doors.

Hilde closed the top over the keys. "I was getting hungry!"

Relena laughed. "Let's go! I'm starving also!"

Hilde suddenly put on a stiff face and pinched her lips. Her posture was stiff and straight. "Shall we?" She said with her elbow out and her lips still pinched.

Relena giggled. Then she went into the same posture as Hilde. "We shall." They doubled over laughing as they walked out the door elbow to elbow.

Okay! ^_^ I thought that would be a good ending! ^_^ For those of you who are thinking Relena and Hilde are Yuri or shoujo ai, they aren't! ^_^ Just really good friends! Remember! This is an alternate universe! Anything goes if the author says so! ^_~ I love fanfic powers! *grins* C&C (Comments & Complaints) are accepted! ^_^ Chapter One will be coming soon once I get off my butt and start working on it! Ja ne minna! (Translation: Good bye everyone!)

Angel Relena


	2. Social Status: Chapter 1

Social Status

Chapter 1

"Well, I'm stuffed!" Hilde said as she wiped her mouth with the napkin.

Relena looked at her watch. "Seems like Milliardo and Noin aren't back yet," She looked at Hilde. "Wanna sleepover and watch some movies?" She grinned.

"Sure!" Hilde enthusiastically said. "We've gotta watch..." She ticked them off her fingers. "She's all that, Clueless, Simply Irresistable, Cruel Intentions, The Sixth Sense, All My Home or something, and I can't think of anything else. OH WAIT! Music of My Heart!" 

Relena laughed. "Hilde, we're gonna be up all night if we watched The Sixth Sense,"

"Hmm...you're right! Then cut that from the list...all the others are fine with me!" Hilde said.

"Alright, I'll get Peygan to drop us off at the video store and we can rent them there!" Relena said.

"Yes! I'm so happy!" Hilde said as she got up the same time as Relena did.

"Peygan!" Both of them shouted.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hmm..." Trowa said as he thought about which chess piece to move. Quatre had invited him over and now that they had dinner, they were playing a game of chess. Quatre had won one round and so had Trowa. Trowa moved his piece. "Checkmate!"

Quatre quickly looked at the positions of his pieces and then looked back at Trowa's. He quickly moved his King out of the way. "Uncheckmate!" (AN: Sorry! I don't really know all the terms to chess! But I only played this once so bear with me! -_-;;)

"Da**!" Trowa muttered as he looked at his pieces again trying to think up of a way to check Quatre's King. Quatre was his best friend. They had met when their parents were both at a business meeting. His family wasn't as rich or well-known as the Winners but they were rich and well-known. He moved his pawn up two.

Quatre caught it.

Trowa swore again.

"Master Quatre, it's time for dinner," A man said from the door.

"Thanks Rashid, I'll be right there," Quatre replied.

Trowa got up.

"Well, time for dinner, let's go," Quatre said.

Silence.

"You know, I was about to beat you in that game..." Trowa said.

Quatre smiled then chuckled.

Trowa...ever so slightly...EVER so slightly...let his lips curved EVER so slightly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Milliardo and Noin finally arrived at the front door as the maids helped them off with their coats.

"Where's Relena?" Milliardo asked. He wanted to tell Relena the ecstatic news.

"She's probably in her room," Noin answered.

"Actually, Miss Relena and Miss Hilde went out to rent a few video's," A maid said.

"Thank you," Milliardo said. He then turned to Noin. "I can't wait to tell her the great news!"

Noin smiled. She still wasn't sure of the whole thing but her guts told her it was gonna turn out alright.

"Sarah Michelle Gellar must be your favorite actress...you've got Cruel Intentions and Simply Irresistable," A voice said.

"Nah, I like her but she's not my favorite, I just like the movies," Another voice replied.

Relena and Hilde came through the doors each holding a bag containing video's.

"Relena!" Milliardo said as he quickly went over and embraced her.

"Oh hey! How was your evening guys?" Relena asked.

"Oh it was great! But I have to tell you something! It's best if you sat down! You might get too excited. And I want you Hilde to hear it too!" Milliardo said grinning.

Relena giggled. "I'm pretty sure I can handle anything that good!" 

Milliardo pushed her onto a seat. "Um, could we have some tea prepared?" he called.

Noin sat down in the loveseat as Milliardo took the seat next to her. Hilde put the bag down and sat by Relena.

"And once the tea is served, we'll tell you the news!" Milliardo said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quatre sipped his tea. Trowa was sitting in another one of the seats. His parents had come home practically bursting with happiness. And now they had sat both him and Trowa down wanting to spread their joy. He sat his cup back on the tea dish. "So mother, father, what are you trying to tell me that's so exciting?"

"Well son, since you're twenty years old, we figure you should finally settle down," Mr. Winner began.

Quatre's face took on a surprised look. "And..." He was afraid to ask where this was going.

"We think you should get married..." Mrs. Winner said.

"To Relena Peacecraft!" Mr. Winner finished.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"To Quatre Raberba Winner!" Milliardo finished.

Relena dropped her tea cup to the floor with a clatter.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quatre hands shook so much that the tea was getting splashed all over him. "But..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I don't even know him!!!!!!!" Relena screamed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I don't even know her!!!!!!!!" Quatre yelled. It was unlikely of him since he usually spoke in soft tones.

"This is gonna be bad," Trowa muttered.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I am never gonna trust my instincts again!" Noin muttered to herself.

"Noin? You were in this?" Relena shrieked.

Milliardo was puzzled. He thought she'd be happy. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

Relena faced him. Her face with unshed tears. "How can I be happy to spend the rest of my life...to have kids...to have a FAMILY with someone I never met much less what he looks like! How can you..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Do this?! I can't believe this! You have just planned out the next few years of my life!" Quatre said face to face with his father.

"Quatre! Do not take that tone with me!!" Mr. Winner said.

"Um...I think I'll go now..." Trowa said.

"STAY!" Both Winner males yelled.

Trowa sat straight back down.

"I can't believe this! What is to..." Quatre said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Accomplish from this?! Tell me what is there to accomplish from this!" Relena yelled.

Hilde was very uncomfortable.

"Relena! This is for the sake of your own good!" Milliardo argued.

"Hilde, you might want to stay. I'll call your parents that you're here," Noin said. "They'll want to come over."

It was Hilde's turn to put on a puzzled face. "Why would they..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Want to come over?" Trowa asked.

"You'll see," Mrs. Winner said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*__

_Flashback..._

_ _

_"Well, I believe we should get down to business! First of all, I think we both want this for the sake of our own child's and sister's good," Mr. Winner began._

_"Yes, and what a fine match your Relena is for our boy," Mrs. Winner complimented. _

_"No, no! It is your son Quatre that is good for Relena!" Milliardo said._

_"Why hello! Long time no see!" A voice said from the table nest to theirs. Milliardo, Noin, Mr. Winner, and Mrs. Winner all looked that way._

_"Oh! Hello Mr. and Mrs Barton! Hello Mr. and Mrs. Schbeiker!" Milliardo said standing up and shakings with each of them. Mr. Winner did the same._

_"So what brings you here to this restaurant?" Mr. Winner asked._

_"Actually, you wouldn't believe it," Mr. Barton said laughing. "And how about you?"_

_"You wouldn't believe us either!" Mr. Winner said as he laughed._

_"Oh do tell!" Mr. Schbeiker said._

_At the same time, Milliardo said, "Oh do tell!"_

_"Well, we here because we are planning out our children's and sister's marriage, they tend to grow up so fast don't you think so?" Mr. Schbeiker._

_"Ahh yes! We are here for the same thing!" Mr. Winner said._

_"You're kidding me!" Milliardo said. He motioned towards their table. "Why don't you join us? As the old saying goes...great minds think alike..."_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"YOU DID..." Hilde started after her parents had arrived and told her of their plans.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"WHAT?!" Trowa's voice was unusually loud.

"Trowa! It's not polite to shout!" Mr. Barton said.

Quatre turned his attention back to his father. "Do you realize you have just..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ruined my damn life?!" Relena said.

"Relena! It's not polite to cuss!" Milliardo said.

Noin and Mrs. Schebeiker were watching the males argue with the males. Both were thinking, 'I should've never listened to my concious.'

"THIS IS SO DAMN SCREWED UP!" Both girls shouted at their brother/father.

"Watch your mouth!" Both men screamed back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Father! Do you realize what you have done?!" Quatre and Trowa asked at the same time. Except Trowa used 'Dad'.

"Yes, we have done this for your sake and the...!" Both father's began.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Family!" Milliardo and Mr. Schbeiker said at once.

"Family?! Milliardo! How could my arranged marriage do any good for this family?!" Relena said to Milliardo. While on the other hand...

"Family?! Dad! What does an arranged marriage have to do with the family?!" Hilde said.

Milliardo and Mr. Schbeiker were getting fed up. 'They're still young, that's why they don't understand,"

"I haven't even met this damn Trowa Barton and now I'm his fiancee?!" Hilde shot.

"Young lady! You better watch that mouth of yours!" Mr. Schbeiker said.

"Milliardo! How can you expect me to marry somebody I've never met?!" Relena yelled.

"He's good for you!!!" Milliardo yelled back.

Hilde and her dad were having the same conversations.

"YOU MEAN HIS DAMN SOCIAL...!" Both girls said at once knowing full on.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"STATUS!" Quatre and Trowa cried at once.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Four males, three fathers, one father figure, two on one side of the town, two on the other, all shouted at the same time, "WATCH YOUR MOUTH!!!!!!!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Trowa's fist was clenching and unclenching by his sides. Quatre kept on running his hand through his hair.

"It isn't about social status!" Mr. Winner said.

"Yes it is! Peacecraft is the only other one that's just like us!" Quatre stated.

"What does this girl even look like?! You want me to marry her because her family is well-known just like ours!" Trowa said to his father.

Both fathers paced then stopped infront of their sons. 

"You will do as we say fit!" Mr. Barton said.

"And what we say fit is good for you!"

"OH...!" Trowa and Quatre said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"LIKE HELL!" Both girls screamed.

"You will do as we say! That is understood! Now I don't want to hear anymore of this matter!" Milliardo said.

"This is for your sake!" Mr. Schebeiker said.

Relena growled then turned around and stomped back up to her room. Hilde did the same thing and followed Relena.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quatre gritted his teeth, turned his back and practically stomped the whole way up.

Trowa clenched and unclenched his fists then stomped up with Quatre.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Four angry people, two stomping to their rooms, two stomping to their friend rooms, two guys on one side of the town, and the two girls on the other side, did a thing that the parents and parent figures were sure that the people on the other side of the town could hear.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*BOOOOMMMMMMMM*~ Went Quatre's door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*BOOOOMMMMMMMM*~ Went Relena's door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Milliardo and Mr. Schbeiker turned and faced each other at the same time. "I'm terribly sorry for the way my daughter/sister acted," Both said at the same time.

Both looked at each other and let out a short laugh.

"You should stay over tonight, seems like your daughter might be doing the same," Milliardo said.

"Yes, I think that would be wise," Mr. Schbeiker replied.

"I'll get the maids to set up our guestroom," Milliardo said.

"You know, I have one little question..." Mr. Scbeiker began.

Milliardo had the same.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Four men, two on one side of the town, and two on the other, suddenly turned to their wives. And asked the question. "How come you didn't help us?!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Four wives, all drinking tea with sugar, two one one side of the town and two on the other all shrugged and replied. "I knew this was bad from the start,"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I can't believe that they would do this to us," Hilde said as she and Relena laid on Relena's bed both on different ends.

"Yeah...and can you believe they actually thought we'd like it?" Relena replied.

"And the worst thing is, you know they're gonna make us..." Hilde said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Marry these girls," Trowa said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Marry these guys," Relena finished for Hilde.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"And the only way to get out of this mess is either for them to disown us," Quatre said.

"Which is unlikely,"

"Or..." Quatre said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"We run away," Relena said.

Hilde's eyes suddenly lighted up. She then turned to Relena. "Do you know..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What I'm thinking?" Trowa said.

Quatre nodded.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Relena suddenly grinned.

"Alright,we better get out before dawn and after this house goes to sleep," Hilde began.

Relena nodded as she and Hilde got to work.

Okay, I think that'll be the limits for chapter 1! ^_^ I hope you all liked it! Chapter 2 will be coming up shortly! The thing is...there's a bad case of the 'Writer's Block Flu' going around and if it doesn't get me, then you can expect the next one up quite soon! Until then, ja ne! ^_^

Angel Relena


	3. Social Status: Chapter 2

Social Status

Chapter 2

"Okay, first of all, we should get all of our pictures and hide them where no one would ever find them..." Relena said.

"We've also got to hack into the computer system and delete our pictures there. I know that the press has a hold of a few good ones and once your brother and my parents find out that we're gone, they'll alert the newspaper and the newspaper will put our pictures in the paper..." Hilde pointed out.

"And we'll hit all the ATM machines we can taking our money out with our cards. As much as we can. We're gonna need a lot because we're gonna be running away for a long time..." Relena said.

"Okay, I'll get the pictures and you hit the ATM machines, here's my card," Hilde said handing it to her.

Relena took it. "Thanks, you might need to make up some new identity's for us, so that we can get into school. Try to make some school record of our original one. I'll go get our shuttle tickets, and our luggage ready."

Hilde nodded as she sat down in front of Milliardo's computer. They were in his office since his computer held mostly all the info it could ever hold.

"Then I'll come and pick you up in an hour. Hopefully, we'll be able to get this whole thing finished by then." Relena said walking out.

"See ya then!" Hilde whispered waving.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yes, this is the L3 Stars Hotel right? Uh-huh. I would like to reserve two rooms please for a week. Name? Triton Bloom and Richard Williams," Trowa nodded. "Thank you," And hung up. He turned to Quatre. "I've got our reservations at the hotel done, do you have our tickets?"

Quatre nodded as he held up two shuttle passes. They were outside of the shuttle port with their baggage and everything. They had done everything they could think of to erase their tracks. Erase all their pictures of the present day, gotten to most of the ATM machines drawing out as much money for each of them as they could, and packed a few things to bring with them. Trowa had gotten them both good ID's under the name Triton Bloom and Richard Williams. The school records had also been taken care of. They were to enroll in the Starlight Elite Academy in two weeks. Thus giving them time to settle in and get their own apartment. "I will not marry someone who I have never met...love is something that cannot be forced upon," He said emotionlessly.

Trowa nodded. He opened the door to the shuttle take off. "When we walk through that door, Trowa Barton and Quatre Raberba Winner are gone and Triton Bloom and Richard Williams will be born,"

Quatre nodded once again as he followed Trowa/Triton threw that door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Relena yawned as she and Hilde waited in line to give the shuttle attendent their tickets. They had gotten everything done but frankly, it was quite late and both of them needed to get some sleep.

Hilde yawned herself. "Those are contagious...anyway, why colonyL4? Why do you insist on going there?"

"When Milliardo and I went there for a conference, I said that if I ever got my own house, I'd move here because of the beautiful scenery and the people's nature." Relena said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Flashback..._

_ _

_Relena stared down from her hotel room. The scenery before her was breath taking. There were children playing about, lush green lawns, birds chirping and singing and much more. She signed._

_"Isn't it beautiful Relena?" Milliardo asked as he came up behind her._

_Relena nodded. "If I ever move out of the house, this is the place I wanna live in..."_

_Milliardo laughed. "Come on! I bet Noin is already waiting for us down there,"_

_Relena nodded and followed her brother out of the hotel._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back to the present...

"Ahh...so this would be the last place in this galaxy that they'd think of looking, right?" Hilde asked.

Relena grinned. "Ya got that right!"

Hilde sighed. "Ya know, I'm glad we're running away....gives us a chance to live our lives as someone else without all the maids and the newspapers hogging us,"

Relena nodded. "Yeah, so from now on, I am Elena Dorlian and you are Heather Sheldens."

Hilde grinned. "I've always liked the name Heather..."

Relena giggled as they both handed the shuttle attendent their tickets and boarded the shuttle.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quatre/Richard leaned back covering his mouth with his hand while yawning. 

"So, why'd you pick L4?" Trowa/Triton asked.

"It was where I was born, and my parents would think that I would never come back to my hometown since it'll be the first place everyone thinks to look, that's why I picked L4," Quatre/Richard said. Then something knocked into him. He turned to look.

"Oh I'm sorry for knocking into you, I'm just a bit tired," The blond haired girl said to him.

Quatre was taken in by her kindness and beauty. "Oh, it's okay,"

"Thanks, my name's Elena," She said offering her hand to him.

"My name is Qu- I mean Richard Williams," Quatre said correcting herself just in time.

"Come on Elena, we've got to go to our seats," The dark haired girl said as she walked ahead of Elena.

"Well, bye!" Elena said before walking off after her friend.

Quatre stared after her. "Wonder who she is..."

Trowa looked at him weirdly. "She's Elena...remember?"

Quatre snapped back into reality. "Oh yeah..."

Trowa arched his eyebrow at him before turning back to putting away the bags in the over compartments. "Weird..." He muttered.

Okay...I dunno if that was long enough or too short...I doubt it was long enough though...but this seemed like such a good place to stop so I did...I hope you're all enjoying my fics! And sorry if it seemed really corny but it's 2 in the morning and I'm really tired so anything that's here…goes! Ja ne!

Angel


	4. Social Status: Chapter 3

Gomen nasai everyone! But I made a mistake! The colony that they are supposed to be going to is L4 not L3 so I'm really sorry! I wanted to make it the colony of where Quatre was born but I got it messed up with Trowa's number! ^^;; Gomen nasai minna-san! Well, I hope you like this chapter! I was bored and figured why not? So I've written it! Yeah…yeah, my stories suck! But so what? I like writing them! ^^ Ja minna-san!

Social Status- Chapter 3

By Angel

Relena yawned as she shifted in her seat. 

"Damn this is uncomfortable," Hilde said out of the blue. 

Relena nodded. "Took the words right outta my mouth," She yawned again.

Hilde punched her small pillow a couple of times and sighed. "No matter how many times I try to fluff up this damn thing, it doesn't work! Ay! Too damn small that's what it is!"

"Shhhh!" The people around them said.

"Oops!" Hilde said as she lowered her voice.

Relena giggled. 

"Ya know…I think maybe we could start a whole new life without having to worry about the things that we had to worry about when we were…" Hilde trailed off.

Relena put a hand on her shoulder showing that she understood.

But Hilde wasn't done. "I can't believe we already had our whole lives planned out for us. It wasn't fair to us! I mean, marrying someone whom we've never met and then spending the rest of our lives with them and then they expect us to produce an heir!" All this time that Hilde was talking, she managed to keep her voice down.

"In our world…nothing is fair. Nothing is fair. We rich people of the social chain have obligations, ones we have to follow. But…if we take our own lives into our hands, the obligations are nil to us. Nothing in our old life matters now. We're gonna start a new one and we're gonna make it our own. Not our families but our own." Relena said staring out the window.

Hilde looked at Relena. "That was damn deep girl!"

Relena grinned. "Yeah…but it's the truth,"

Hilde nodded. "Well, truth or not, I'm going to sleep, we're gonna have a long day ahead of us,"

Relena yawned once more before settling herself in the most comfortable position and then fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quatre poked at his food. "Um…this is suppose to be bacon right?" He whispered to Trowa.

Trowa poked at his runny and nasty eggs and then looked at Quatre's burnt to nothing bacon. "Umm…I don't know what this is…all I know is that, I'm not eating this…"

Quatre poked at it once more before leaving it along and opening his orange juice carton. He took a sip, face-faulted and turned teary eyed as he swallowed it.

Trowa took a sip of his coffee, turned a nice shade of green and spat it back into the cup. 

They both looked at each other and closed their breakfast and pushed it as far away as they could which wasn't very far.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What is this shit?" Hilde asked as she poked at her sausage.

Relena put sugar into her orange juice just to see if it'd taste better. "Eh…I'm not sure," She replied as she took one look at the grease gushing sausage.

Hilde looked at the big pile of empty sugar packets and a big-going-to-small pile of sugar packets. "Ano…are you supposed to put sugar into orange juice?"

Relena stirred it. "Here, drink it,"

Hilde took a sip and spat it on top of her sausage.

"Oh. Well. That. Was. Just. Peachy." Relena said dryly. She started pouring some more sugar packets into her drink.

"I think the drink is spoiled, Lena." Hilde said.

Relena sighed and stopped putting the packets. "Lemme try it atleast," She took a sip, her face contorted, she quickly looked around for a place to sip, say Hilde's plate, decided against it, turned around and spat it at the person behind her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*Splat!*~

Trowa looked over and saw Quatre's face dripping with orange juice.

Quatre calmly took out a tissue and wiped his face with it.

"Ano (Just an expression)! Gomen nasai (Sorry)!" The girl in front of them said.

The other girl started giggling.

"Hi- I mean Heather!" The first girl said.

"I'm sorry Lena but that's just hilarious!" Heather/Hilde said.

Trowa looked at her. She had short blue hair with dark blue eyes and she was laughing hard.

"Gomen nasai for my friend," The first girl said as she got up and handed Quatre one of her napkins. 

Quatre looked up and realized it was the same angel who bumped into him. "Arigato (Thanks/Thank You)," he replied. Then he looked over to her friend who had tears running down her face as she snickered, laughed, etc.

"My name is Elena Dorlian," The blond one said offering her hand. She pointed to the other girl. "That one over there, is my sugar high friend Heather Sheldens,"

Quatre extended his hand. "Name's Qu- I mean Richard Williams and that," he pointed to Trowa who was staring at Hilde. "Is Triton Bloom,"

Hilde looked up and they locked gazes. He stared at her and she stared back. Static electricity sparkled.

Elena/Relena and Richard/Quatre looked back and forth and tear dropped.

Elena/Relena put her hand in front of Heather/Hilde's face. "Ano! Hello!"

Neither one blinked.

Elena/Relena and Richard/Quatre tear dropped again.

The speakers crackled.

"All passengers, please buckle your seatbelt for we will be reaching land soon. Please shut off all electrical devices for they will interfere with our radio transmission. We will be reaching land in five minutes. Thank you and we hope you had a nice flight."

Relena sat down and yanked Hilde down with her.

"Hey! I was about to win!" Hilde said.

Relena face-faulted. "We're landing soon so put on your seatbelt," She said as she buckled her own.

Hilde sighed and muttered once more. "I was so about to win!"

Relena tear dropped. "Why do I even bother trying?" She said as she closed her eyes, shook her head with her finger on her forehead.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Trowa mentally congratulated himself. "Yessss! I won!" He said.

Quatre tear dropped. "We're landing soon Trowa, so you're gonna need your seatbelt on,"

Trowa nodded as he sat down and buckled his seatbelt. "I won!" He said once more.

Quatre covered his face with one hands and shook his head.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Dammit! I would've won if you hadn't pulled me down!" Hilde said once more as she unbuckled her seatbelt and got up to get the bags from the overhead compartment.

Relena tear dropped. "Ano, forget about it!"

Trowa and Quatre had also gotten up to get their bags.

Hilde turned to Trowa and poked at him in the chest, "Ya know, I could take you on in a staring contest anytime any day!"

Trowa's eyes narrowed. "Yeah? Well I challenge you to one right now,"

Hilde snorted. "Fine!"

Locked glazes. Static electricity sparkled. Both snarling.

~*YANK*~ ~*YANK*~

"Come on!" Relena said yanking Hilde and put her bags in her hands.

"ANO!" Hilde moaned as she was yanked out the door.

"I was about to win," Trowa stated.

Quatre groaned inwardly as he face faulted and put Trowa's bags into his arms.

I hope that was long enough! I have written chapters that were longer then ten pages! But for these stories, I was hoping for a lot of chapters for this fic! ^^ Besides, I wanna save the next few things that happen for the next few chapters! I hope this was good! Ja minna!

Angel


	5. Social Status: Chapter 4

Gundam Wing

Social Status- Chapter 4

By Angel

Hilde grunted as she climbed up the last stairs in a dusty apartment with bad carpeting and all. Relena wasn't far behind. Both faces were red and both were sweating like crazy. After they had gotten off the airplane, they had called a cab and which sent them to the destination where their apartment was. Buying a house would be way too risky and getting into a hotel would also be quite risky. 

"I ~gasp~ am ~gasp~ gonna ~gasp~ die…" Hilde said each step of the way. When they reached their door they both looked at each other.

"Um…well, this is a very quaint apartment," Relena commented.

"Ya got the keys?" Hilde asked as she put the suitcases down. 

Relena did the same and fished out a ring of keys from her pocket. "Here they are!" She grinned.

"Maybe the inside won't be as bad as the outside!" Hilde said cheerfully!

Relena opened the door.

Inside…it was a dark, empty, dusty, cobweb infiltrated place.

Both girls face faulted and fell to the floor groaning.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Nice hotel Trowa! But how'd you get this without being tracked down?" Quatre asked as they opened the door to their hotel room.

"Used our identity passes." Trowa replied.

Quatre nodded. "I see..."

"Well, better get to sleep, we've got school tomorrow," Trowa said as he went into the bathroom to put on his PJ's.

Quatre nodded as he went to change in the walk in closet.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Relena and Hilde walked nervously in the halls of the Saint Gabriel Elite Institute. The school uniforms consisted of a short skirt, socks, penny loafers, a blouse, vest, and jacket. The colors were of forest green and white. 

"I'm nervous," Relena said her throat dry.

Hilde grinned. "I'm pretty damn happy! New school, new identity! It'll be like we're undercover!"

Relena facefaulted. "You watch too much tv for your own good you know that?"

Hilde nodded happily. "I know!"

Relena shook her head and then grinned. "So...what do you think this'll be like?"

Hilde shrugged. "I dunno...it seems like a pretty damn cool school," 

Relena nodded. "I guess you're right...by the way, do you know what room we're suppose to go to?"

Hilde fumbled through her messenger bag and came up with a half piece of paper. "Um..."

"Are you the two newbies today?" A masculine voice came from behind them.

Hilde and Relena stood up stiff and then turned around to face a blond haired and blue eyed boy. He had a 'player' look about him. The boys uniforms consisted of forest green pants, white shirt, and forest green tie and jacket.

"Name's Jonathon Boid, I'm the student body president and wasn't aware that two beautiful ladies were coming into our school," He said giving them a grin with pearly whites. He then pointed to another well looking guy who had royal blue eyes and brown hair with blond streaks with the short bangs sticking up. "This is Matthew Tigers, our Vice President,"

Matthew flashed his pearly white and winked.

Jonathon then pointed to the black hair and midnight blue eyes guy. "This is Chad Shields, our Treasurer,"

Chad bowed and then looked both of them over.

Hilde giggled. Relena rolled her eyes and turned the other way walking away. "I'll see ya Heather! Class starts soon,"

Jonathon stared after Relena's retreating back. 'My god what a hot body,'

Hilde noticed the look and didn't like it. She started walking Relena's way. "Thanks for the introduction, maybe we'll see you around," She waved without turning around.

'Oh...we'll see each other. I'll make sure of that,' Jonathon thought to himself with a glint in his eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quatre and Trowa quickly ran up the steps of the high school they were attending. It was called the Saint Gabriel Institute and they were late for the first day of their new school. The night before, both of them had forgotten to tell the hotel to give them a wakeup and now they were late. 

"My gods, we should definitely get an alarm clock," Trowa said.

Quatre nodded. "The damn hotel wake up caller forgot! how the hell do you forget?!" As soon as he realized what he said. He clamped his hands over his mouth.

Trowa's eyes widened as he looked at Quatre weirdly. "Did I just hear what I thought I just did?"

Quatre arched his eyebrow. "Forget it ever happened! Come on!" He ran up the last few steps of the stairs and opened the doors. Trowa wasn't far behind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hello students! Today we have four new students joining this class!" The teacher, Miss Yamazaki introduced.

Relena and Hilde stared at each other puzzled. 'Four?' They both thought at the same time.

"But it seems that the other two must be late so we'll introduce the two that are here...Girls?" Miss Yamazaki inquired.

Relena stepped forward and surveyed the classroom. In front of each student was a computer for note taking and whatnot. She caught the eyes of Jonathon and his gang. She groaned inwardly and then flashed a polite smile. "My name is Elena Dorlian, it's nice to meet you,"

Hilde grinned and jumped forward hyperly. "Name's Heather Sheldens! It's great meeting y'all!"

Relena giggled behind her hand.

"Alright, if you can Miss Dorlian and Miss Sheldens, you can take whatever seats that are available to your l-," Miss Yamazaki was cut off by the bang of the door.

"Sorry we're late, we got uh- lost!" The platinum blond haired guy said as the brown haired guy nodded while breathing hard.

The girls in the class turned their heads towards the two new students.

"Ahh...you must be..." Miss Yamazaki started.

"Triton Bloom and my friend here is Richard Williams," Trowa calmly stated. He and Quatre walked over to the teacher and shook her hands.

Relena and Hilde had gone up to an empty table and sat by each other. Only when they realized what most of the girl's were whispering, did they poke their heads out from behind the computer.

Quatre and Trowa suddenly felt the need to turn their heads to the crowd. There, in the middle, sat the two girls from the airplane!!

Yes, that part was wicked short and I'm sorry! The next part I promise will be somewhat longer! ^_^ Now to get working on Gundam Wing: In Real Life and Going Co-Ed! I hope you all are enjoying reading my fics as I am writing these fanfics! Bye!

Angel


End file.
